User blog:Fedora Lord Para 348/My own Death Battle: Lloyd Irving vs. Kirito
So I decided to give this a shot. This is copied from the Death Battle Fanon Wiki and I'd like your input on it. Description Lloyd Irving vs. Kirito! The ultimate duel between two dual wielders! Interlude We have Lloyd, the dual wielder from Iselia who saved the worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, against Kirito, the gamer who defeated the death games of Sword Art Online and Alfheim Online! Who will win... in a Death Battle?! Lloyd Wiz: Raised by a dwarf and poorly educated at a poorly-funded school, Lloyd Irving didn't have a lot of promise as a hero. Then, one day, his friend Colette, who happened to be some sort of chosen one, was called to regenerate the world and Lloyd decided to go with her along with some other people. Lloyd then went through many, many different quests, such as blowing up Desian human ranches, forming pacts with Summon Spirits, defeating angels and gods... Lloyd's journey was truly an epic one, but it was really his prominent skills and weapons which helped him through. The obvious one being his two swords, otherwise known as the Material Brand. They are two single-edged swords, one having the element of Fire within it and the other having the element of Ice. As Dirk, Lloyd's adoptive father said, "I doubt you have a sword as strong as this in your possession". Now, don't let what Dirk said fool you. In actuality, his swords aren't the most powerful in the game. He can get a different set of swords from a recurring boss known as the Sword Dancer. These swords outclass the Material Brand completely despite everything we're told about them. Unfortunately for Lloyd, he canonically uses the Material Brand, so that is what he uses in the battle. However, hope is not all lost! Even without his maximum potential, Lloyd puts the Material Brand to good use! The first notable skill is known as "Demon Fang", which is not much more than a small sword beam which sticks to the ground and slides at his opponents for little more than a small annoyance. Then he has "Tiger Blade" for hitting airborne opponents, "Tempest" for hitting several times and outmaneuvering, "Beast" for immobilization, and then there's "Sword Rain" for catching his foes off-guard, and "Guardian" for blocking magic-based techniques. However, that is not all that Lloyd has to offer! In-game he can either go "Strike-type" or "Technical-type" and get different variations of his techniques depending on which one he gets, but because it fits his fighting style more and it's the one he leans towards without any sort of player manipulation his skills for the battle are going to be Strike-type. There's "Fierce Demon Fang" which is more of a sword shockwave rather than a beam, "Twin Tiger Blade" that hits twice, "Psi Tempest" which is stronger and faster, "Hunting Beast" which is much stronger and allows Lloyd to jump high before striking, "Super Sonic Thrust" which is just better than Sonic Thrust, and "Sonic Sword Rain" which implies that he strikes with his swords at sonic speeds. Given how fast Sonic Sword Rain is and the name it implies, Lloyd can theoretically thrust a sword approximately 343 times in a second. Before you say that Lloyd is broken and has this match won, though, remember that Sonic Sword Rain drains his magic points, which means that he can't keep up the technique for long and will eventually have to rely on more reasonable slashing and thrusting speed. Lloyd also has a tool under his belt known as the Sorcerer's Ring, which shoots out a tiny fireball that does little more than stun an enemy for a few seconds without doing any real damage. However, enemies are never stunned for longer than a few seconds and the ring has very short range, making it an impractical support tool at best. To top off Lloyd's diverse sword technique list, there is an extremely powerful move known as the Falcon's Crest. It traps all foes in about a ten-foot radius of Lloyd and then he strikes with his swords. This technique does OBSCENE damage and cannot be avoided if landed. While the Falcon's Crest is extremely powerful, it has its own flaws. For starters, it fails to do anything if the opponent is too far away from Lloyd. But more crippling than that is it uses up a huge amount of Lloyd's mana points, meaning that one failed Falcon's Crest and he'll need to get those mana points all over again. To do this, he must continually strike at his foe until he has sufficient mana. Mana is a form of energy which exists within all beings, living or not. Lloyd gets more as he hits his foes because the more he strikes, the more mana he steals from them. Lloyd is statistically shown to be more offense-oriented, with very high attacking and speed stats but rather low defensive stats. But the selling point of this is the Exsphere, which is sort of like a stone that is embedded in one's skin that drastically improves his or her physical abilities. Now, the Exsphere is quite the power boost, but at the same time it creates an obvious weakness. If the Exsphere is to ever be removed, Lloyd's offensive abilities will be significantly hindered. Speaking of Exspheres, that thing has helped Lloyd accomplish a lot. Possibly his first real achievement was releasing the seals of Fire, Wind, Water, and Light in Sylvarant. He defeated many different opponents with extreme power, including the Five Desian Grand Cardinals, the five strongest members of an already superior-to-human race. That's not even mentioning Four Seraphim Yuan, a giant monster under the influence of a faulty Exsphere (which we just discussed), ten godlike Summon Spirits (canonically, that is), and a hero of the worlds of Tethe'alla and Sylvarant who is pretty much a demigod. That's not even mentioning his greatest accomplishment in-game, defeating Kratos Aurion. Kratos is a biologically immortal angel with thousands of years of combat experience. For almost the entire game, Lloyd fights alongside all of his party members. In this battle against Kratos, it's one-on-one. Just for clarification, Kratos was able to almost kill the entire party at earlier stages in the game. Then, towards the end, Lloyd came in and defeated Kratos on his own. Unfortunately for Lloyd, not everything is all perfect and rosy. For one, Lloyd is a bit of an idiot. He's not exactly stupid, but he's been outwitted and out-gambitted by many foes in the game. He also has a bad habit of letting his ego get the better of him, which makes him rush headfirst into most battles without giving it a second of thought. Sometimes that's a good thing, but many opponents were able to put up a difficult fight for Lloyd as a result. Also the mana that Lloyd collects from his opponents as he attacks them is minimal and it will take many sword strikes to recover if he fails a Falcon's Crest or Psi Tempest. Finally, Lloyd's defenses are rather shoddy even with the Exsphere and can be overwhelmed with an onslaught of physical attacks. Even with all this in mind, the hero from Sylvarant might just pull a victory. Kirito Born Kazuto Kirigaya, Kirito was little more than a gamer who was lucky enough to be chosen to beta-test the new virtual reality MMO, Sword Art Online. After the real thing was released, Kirito and thousands of others found that they were trapped within the game and could not exit the game until it had been beaten or they died in-game. If they were to die in-game, they would die in real life. From the beginning, Kirito and a large group of others fought a large boss, only for their leader, Diabel, to die against it. Because Kirito seemed to know its tricks he was branded as a cheater, and upon learning that he was a beta-tester he was given the nickname "Beater". But he also met this girl, Asuna, who was in the game with him and prefered to go solo, and they teamed up for one day before parting ways for about a year. After that, Kirito beat Sword Art Online when he defeated the game's developer in a PVP duel. Kirito was technically supposed to die in the battle but he somehow managed to come back from the dead in an instant and win. For some reason the same thing happened with Asuna. Then a new MMO opened up called Alfheim Online, where players could fly and die without dying in real life. Kirito joined this one and learned that Asuna was being held captive by this game's developer. Then Kirito defeated several strong players and even hacked the game's system to save Asuna. Then he defeated that game's sick and demented developer in-game then killed him in real life! But here would he be were it not for his battle skills and weapons? Kirito's weaponry is the top of the line in SAO - his first sword, Elucidator, was shown to be well-above the caliber of the greatest sword in possession of professional blacksmith Lizbeth when Elucidator broke said sword. Kirito and Lizbeth went to go collect new materials for swords only to get trapped in a dragon's keep. Then they found some petrified dragon feces and turned it into an extremely powerful and durable sword known as Dark Repulser. As shown in the anime, these swords are beyond the strength and durability that any other character has. They're quite possibly some of the greatest swords in anime history. Kirito's fighting style is relatively straightforward - he prefers to let his opponent strike first so that he can block the attack and get an idea of what his opponent is doing, then follow up with a simple slash-slash-thrust combo to make sure his opponent never gets a chance to strike. Despite how effective this tactic may seem, it's still a rather juvenile method. For starters, it's extremely predictable, especially by other dual-wielders, and he's not exactly the fastest player in the game. Asuna earned the nickname "Lightning Flash" after showing that she was much more agile than any other player, and that includes Kirito. Things could get quite troublesome if Kirito fights someone too fast for his regular strategy to work. Kirito isn't just a one-trick pony. In Alfheim Online, he picked up a few cool abilities. First off, Kirito learned how to fly. In the game, players can fly for a few minutes before their wings give out and they tire. Kirito struggled with flight at first, but was able to get the hang of it in time. In addition, he chose to be of the Spriggan race in-game, meaning that he also got the powers of night vision, wall-running, and treasure hunting, which probably aren't going to be of too much help. Getting past all this shows that he can also transform into a gigantic monster which took out an elite squadron of high-level players in just a few seconds! However, this spell takes time. It also requires the user to chant several things before using. But it is possibly Kirito's most powerful ability under his belt. Kirito spent a long time in SAO solo, notably curb-stomping an evil Santa boss by himself in just a few minutes' time. Most players were in large guilds and Kirito managed to be stronger than most of them anyway. He was also responsible for the defeat of all bosses up to the seventy-fifth floor, which housed Skull Reaper, one of the most broken bosses ever because of its ability to one-hit kill any player. Not long after that, Kirito defeated Akihiko Kayaba, who was actually cheating the whole time. Then in Alfheim Online, he managed to surpass even that when he hacked the system and got past several firewalls which were designed to be impossible to get passed. He also endured pain equal to ten times the amount felt when being impaled and managed to defeat Sugou Nobuyuki despite the fact that he was cheating as well. Kirito is, indeed, one of the greatest fighters around. Kirito is also smart and analytical, and unlike those who think with their hearts Kirito is a lot more pragmatic and will think things through when he needs to but also land the finishing blow when required. He's also very durable, being able to take hits for days and survive many things, from impalement to poisoning to even death. That's right, Kirito came back from the dead. However, Kirito isn't perfect. His fighting style is more defensively-oriented, being able to take a lot of hits while doing nice damage himself. However, he's still rather slow. Also, Kirito is rather predictable in fighting style and his attire isn't exactly suited for fighting. Finally, let's not forget that while he spent most of SAO solo most of his best feats are greatly credited to people like Asuna, Yui, and Leafa. However, this did not deter Kirito from defeating Akihiko Kayaba and Sugou Nobuyuki so it might not even hurt his chances here. Pre-battle analysis Lloyd's Advantages #Faster and stronger. #Less predictable fighting style. #More combat experience. #Clothing better suited for battle. #Great combat ability compounded by the Exsphere. Kirito's Advantages #Tougher and more durable. #Smarter and more strategic. #Better weaponry. #Less orthodox tricks up his sleeve. #Can come back from the dead. DEATH BATTLE! Who would you be rooting for? Lloyd Kirito I'll have results up later. Until then, who do you guys think will win? Category:Blog posts